


Unexpected

by ssJono



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M, TFC, aftg, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Neil returns to the dorm room not expecting what he sees....





	Unexpected

It wasn’t quite the sight Neil was expecting to see when he entered the dorm room. Andrew was topless on the floor performing some form of pretzel manoeuvre that could only be a yoga pose. His legs balanced over one arm as his torso twisted away from the legs. Neil was at a loss. Andrew was usually predictable, sure the pattern broke but there was always a loose structure to it.   
“Close the door,” Andrew said evenly as if Neil hadn’t just walked in on him doing something so unexpected. Neil turned to awkwardly close the door as Andrew moved out of the pretzel. It was semi-mesmerising watching Andrew lift himself into a handstand and then have his legs dangle over his head. Or maybe it was the way his muscles shifted beneath his pale skin that had Neil entranced. Andrew took a long breath before he allowing himself to rise to his feet. He turned and shrugged at Neil, “It’s good for you.”   
“I know that,” Neil snorted, “I just didn’t think it would be something you would do.”   
“Well Neil you don’t know everything,” Andrew said simply.  
“Never claimed too,” Neil pointed out. “But yoga is all for the calming and stuff.”   
“Which is exactly why I needed it,” Andrew rolled his eyes, “I started it a bit when I was in rehab. Surprisingly it seems to work. Allows me to keep a focus, ignore the distractions.”   
He stepped closer and held a hand out to Neil. Slightly taken aback Neil allowed his hand to be wrapped in Andrew’s. It was calloused and rough but safe. Andrew tugged gently and Neil smirked as Andrew pull him closer. Still it was only their hands that touched. Even though Neil’s chest was mere inches from Andrew’s only their hands were together. Neil felt his breath hitch in his throat and wanted nothing more than to close the space between them. Andrew frowned, “That’s why I always do it when you’re not around.”   
“What?”  
“You’re too much of a distraction.” Neil’s head bobbed an affirmation that Andrew needed before the gap between them snapped shut. Feverish lips met in the middle fighting for control but neither was ready to give in. This was the fire that Neil never got tired of, never grew old, never forgot. Every ounce of his strength clung to the self-control he had practiced until Andrew’s hands had wrapped themselves around Neil’s waist. Pulling back for a breath he looked at the unknowable eyes gazing back at him. There was no hint, no betrayal of any emotion in them.   
This was the calm Andrew found Neil realised, this was his centre a cool exterior to match his ashen hair and piercing eyes. All of his energy concentrated into his body gave his mind a moment of tranquillity. When the world was screaming at you for everything he had to find a way to find peace. And he had.   
“Show me some,” Neil whispered. Andrew scoffed and only leant forward to rest his head against Neil’s shoulder. He shivered as lips ghosted along his neck.   
“Later,” Andrew’s lips were feather-light as they danced across his skin, “I was all calm and now you ruined that. So now.”  
“You’re going to ruin me?” Neil quipped earning a squeeze around the waist.   
“You were ruined long ago,” Andrew chuckled, “When we met you were ruined, then you showed the world you weren’t but we all knew. You’re a Fox, we’re all damaged goods.”   
“Andrew,” Neil could barely hear the sound of his voice but there was something in his name that spurred him to life. No longer were his lips soft against his neck they were fierce. One arm stayed around his waist while the other quested lower to grab Neil and pull him closer. Neil allowed his hands to find Andrew’s shoulders. He clung to them, broad and solid and willed himself closer, as closer as he could. Then it was all gone.   
Andrew unhooked himself and walked through to the bedroom. Neil groaned before following him at a speed. Andrew was waiting by the bed and Neil met him there with a sheepish grin. Andrew’s unamused eye-roll was cut short by the sudden reattachment of their lips. I can work with that Neil thought as he allowed his top to be bunched up as Andrew’s hands mapped out the scars as they always did at first. The hands slid lower and lower tracing curve of his stomach before dipping beneath elastic. Neil couldn’t help as the gasp left his lips. Andrew’s lips smiled against his, a cocky smile for definite, but a smile.


End file.
